


Lestappen pwp collection

by Prephilo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 黏人精Max。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Sticky Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黏人精Max。

“你在做什么？”  
Max趴在他的肩膀上。Charles回过头，不出意外地被Max抢走一个吻。  
“最快圈速积分是我的了。”  
Max开始坏笑，Charles也跟着露出笑脸。相处一段时间之后，Max就能分辨出哪些时候，Charles的笑只是为了应付媒体做做样子，哪些时候，则是发自内心的高兴。他喜欢Charles眼角因为笑容堆积起来的褶皱，还有脸颊的酒窝，以及低垂下的、会被误认为是羞赧的睫毛。他抱住Charles的腰，轻轻用胯骨蹭了蹭男友的屁股。  
“不。等我煮好面条。”  
“我们可以之后叫外卖。”  
“我已经把面条丢进去了。”  
Max很沮丧，但他是一个坚韧不拔的冠军车手，不到退赛或者冲线，他是绝对不会放弃的，于是他仍然挂在Charles的肩上，像一块巨大的浴巾，随着男友的走动被拖来拖去。  
“你很重，Max。”Charles抱怨。  
“你应该增强上肢的力量训练了。”  
Charles很明显翻了个白眼。他把面条捞出来盛进盘子，再淋上浓稠的酱汁，配上一些罗勒碎。意面香气扑鼻，Max也感觉到腹中的饥饿，刚好Charles问起：“你打算怎么吃？”  
Max把头放在Charles肩上，两只手把男友箍得紧紧的，张大嘴，发出“啊——”的音节。Charles用叉子卷起一团面条，送到他的嘴边，就这样别扭地喂了好几口，Charles实在忍不住了。  
“这样很恶心，Max。”  
“再来一口。”Max一点也不懂撒娇，这口气听起来和他要服务员续杯咖啡一样无趣，“我想好好感受你。”  
Charles觉得好笑又好气，不过还是妥协地再喂了一口。Max好像突然变成了一只鼻涕虫，从他们回到摩纳哥的房子里，就恨不得长在Charles身上，Charles怀疑如果不是还有最后的一丝羞耻之心，连上厕所Max都会跟着。Charles并不傻，他们花了一整个晚上用来做爱，实际上更多是Max在亲吻和抚摸他，一向味觉敏感，连海鲜都不愿意吃的Max，甚至还破天荒地给他口交了，以至于Charles差点以为Max是不是吃了什么违禁药品，不然就是有魔鬼把Max附身了。  
结果就是两个年轻人相互抱着彼此，睡到中午才醒，并且同时错过了各自领队打来的十几个电话，还有群组聊天的一大堆消息。他们急需补充能量，不论应付社交还是继续昨晚的战斗，都不能在饿着肚子的前提下进行。Max简直没法容忍停止和Charles的皮肤接触，一秒都不行，干脆抱着Charles，在厨房里把自己的那份面条吃完了。Charles发现，和Max在一起之后，他的脾气明显变得平和了不少，以至于他不仅可以忍受Max的胡来，甚至觉得有些可爱。  
等到两个人都飞速解决了午饭，Charles把盘子和锅放进洗碗机，转身面对Max。Max托起他的臀部，让他顺势坐到大理石的台面上，Charles以为接下来会是一场非常有Max风格的强势性爱，但Max却停在他面前，两个人轻轻蹭着鼻尖。  
Charles看着Max，Max垂着眼睛，不知道在想什么。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
Charles觉得Max的问题很傻，所以他捏住Max的下巴，用行动回答了对方。Max扶住他的肩膀，慢慢把Charles的浴袍从他身上剥下，然后吻得更用力了些，沿着他的下巴直到喉结，最后咬了一口。  
“嗷。”Charles小声叫道，“这要好几天才能消。”  
“你可以在我身上盖印章。”Max说。  
“我可能太过纵容你了。”  
说着，Charles猛然推开Max，Max仍处在错愕之中，就被男友用十成力气掐住脖子，狠狠顶到墙上。他们两个都是不知轻重、争强好胜的年轻人，哪怕是做爱也不能容忍屈居于人下，所以他们时不时会打架，反正争斗永远会在床上或者浴缸里结束。  
Max没有认真挣扎，反而抓住Charles的胯骨，让两个人的下半身撞到一起。他们恶狠狠地接吻，Charles顺便在Max的锁骨和胸口吸出了好几团红色的痕迹，然后他们一边撕扯着对方的衣物，一边跌跌撞撞地闯进客厅，摔倒在沙发上。  
Charles拿起安全套，叼在嘴里，把Max按进沙发，迅速跨坐在Max的身上。他的手从Max的胸口一路向下，划过分明的腹肌线条，划过肚脐，划过敏感发涨的小腹，然后是阴茎，是Max的龟头。  
Max没有说话。Charles的另一只手在身后给自己扩张，有细微的水声，被体温温暖的润滑剂沿着臀缝，滴在Max的腿上。他握住Charles的阴茎，与自己的凑在一块，缓慢而沉重地撸动。Charles微微蹙眉，颧骨染上一层薄薄的潮红。  
“唔嗯……”  
Max意识到Charles有感觉了。他抓住Charles的大腿根部，让Charles湿润的后穴可以感受到他的迫切。阴茎沿着小径摩擦，他试着往Charles的身后探进两根手指，摸到满手亮晶晶的润滑剂。Charles很少叫出声，现在也只是用忍耐的表情，慢慢退后一点，给Max戴上套，然后握住Max的阴茎，对准已经准备好的后穴，缓缓下落。Max扶住Charles的大腿，以免男友落在地上的那条腿承受不住而跌倒。  
“哈啊。”  
Charles最终把他完全吞了进去。他用干净的拇指擦掉男友鬓角的汗水，两人吻了片刻，然后Charles开始一点点抬起身体，再次下落。他抬起头，感觉自己像个观瞻教堂浮雕的孩子，远远欣赏着男友逐渐落入快感之网中的模样。Charles的阴茎垂在他的肚子上，他握住这个被主人忽视的小家伙，顺着Charles起落的节奏套动。Charles的皮肤白得就像一团动物油脂，他的手指放上去，就会陷入其中。这团油脂因为他的热度逐渐融化，最后瘫在他的胸前，轻声叫他的名字：“Max。”  
他知道Charles已经无法用这个姿势得到更多快感了。Charles被他翻过身，面朝下推倒在沙发上，只好用双手撑住沙发，用来维持平衡。Max拖住Charles的两条大腿，凶狠蛮横地捅进Charles的后穴，满意地听到Charles的声音逐渐失控。  
“等等，Max，我——啊！”  
Max全力顶进最深处，Charles已经没法再维持之前的姿势，手指把沙发套抓成一团，发出无声的尖叫。他一直很希望Charles可以在做爱的时候放得更开些，不过看起来这就是Charles的习惯。Charles把脸埋进沙发，身上的肌肉也放松下来。Max贴着Charles的后背躺下，却并没有把阴茎拔出来。  
“我有点累……”  
Charles小声抱怨，但还是抓住Max的手，放到自己的小腹上，再把右腿搭到Max身上，让Max更方便进出。Max亲了亲Charles的肩膀，又忍不住咬住男友的耳朵。  
“你好像有点不对劲。”Charles说，“太黏人了。”  
“……你还疼吗？”  
Charles愣了一下，然后意识到Max在说他的那次惊险撞车。  
“医生说我没有受伤。”  
“你说自己全身都疼。”  
“我很好。”Charles亲吻他的手指，“我爱你，mon coeur。”  
Max磨蹭一会儿，终于也射了。他们缩在沙发里，窝成一团，慢悠悠地接吻。Charles决定不去想收拾残局的问题，不论是他们弄脏的床单和沙发，还是一塌糊涂的比赛积分。他们还很年轻，还有很多场比赛，还可以共度许多个良宵，这就足够了。  
这就足够了。


	2. Slut in suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有Max知道，法拉利王子是个爱吸屌的荡妇。

  
“不、要、跟、我、说、话！”  
话音未落，酒店房间的门就在Max的面前关上了。他完全弄不明白Charles有什么可生气的，仅仅只是因为他想要让Charles跟自己合影，并且为自己的年度第三奖杯向对方道谢吗？  
Max飞快输入密码，毕竟这是颁奖典礼前Charles亲口告诉自己的。Charles还在换鞋，看到突然出现在面前的Max，法拉利车手的怒气更盛了。  
“还有什么新的嘲讽要发表吗，伟大的季军Max？”Charles气得表情扭曲，Max想伸手去碰他的脸颊，被他退后躲开。  
Max觉得很无语，他以为两个人不再是十三四岁的小孩，会因为竞争心仇恨彼此，结果整整一年，他们都在不断的争吵与和好中度过，就连Daniel都看不下去，在拉斯维加斯特意为两人调停。  
可为什么大家都表现得好像Max是坏人？明明Charles才是小心眼、爱生闷气、动不动就把他关在门外，整整两个星期不回任何消息，不高兴的时候哪怕在媒体镜头前也不愿意给男朋友一个拥抱的别扭鬼。这念头让Max直冒火，于是他把Charles圈在墙壁和自己的身体之间，目光炯炯，回以怒视。  
“你要跟我玩这套？”  
Charles刚说完，Max就捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，接受Max粗暴的亲吻。他捏住拳头捶了Max的胸口几下，但并没有用上全力，反而因为感受到布料下结实的胸肌，莫名兴奋起来。该死的荷尔蒙。他干脆抱住Max的头，用最大的热情吻回去，再盘腿夹住Max的腰，后背抵住墙，剩下的体重全落在Max拖住他屁股的手上。  
“婊子。”Max轻声骂道，掐了Charles正在不老实地蹭来蹭去的某个器官一把。他们两个都很兴奋，随时都能打一架或者来一炮，反正Charles让他进门不就是为了被操吗？Charles完全不在乎他的污言秽语，反而搂住他的脖子，眯起眼睛，露出一个媒体最喜欢的温柔又无害的笑容，用胯狠狠顶了他一下。  
“来上我啊，monsieur。”  
这下Max彻底失去理智了。他抱起Charles，直接丢到床上，然后丢掉自己的西装外套，解开皮带。就在他忙活的同时，Charles躺在床上，好整以暇地看着自己的男友。  
“你看起来像起步死火一样手忙脚乱。”  
Max立刻扑上去按住Charles，用最快速度扒掉Charles的裤子。Charles穿了一条灰色的三角内裤，裆部已经被浸湿成深灰色，Max这才发觉有些异样。一根电线从Charles的内裤边缘伸出来，再缠绕在大腿腿环上，本来用于固定衬衫的腿环，现在变成了跳蛋开关的安身之所。  
“你可真他妈是个荡妇。”Max简直难以置信，他慢慢扯下Charles的内裤，发现里面已经被润滑剂和泛滥的前液泡得一塌糊涂，深色的毛发上闪烁着水光，“你就在屁股里夹着这个东西参加了整场年终典礼？简直疯了。你到底是多缺男人的鸡巴？”  
“目前比较缺你的。”说着，Charles跪在床上，伸出舌头，隔着Max的拳击短裤，徐徐勾勒阴茎的形状，然后咬住短裤边缘，让已经勃起的阴茎解放出来，弹到脸上。  
光是想想那群意大利小丑发现他们的红色王子其实是个爱吸屌的荡妇，Max就觉得自己又硬了几分。以前Max只觉得Charles的脸太有欺骗性，和赛道上凶狠的驾驶风格完全不符，现在他居然有点喜欢这张天使脸蛋了，前提是对方嘴里含着他的鸡巴。赛车手的社交圈子很小，Charles一定费了不少心力才隐瞒住自己的性取向，但这一切结束在奥地利赛后他们一同返回摩纳哥的飞机上。Charles直接把Max推进卫生间，蛮横地亲了上去，就在Max担心自己会被对手强奸的时候，Charles跪下来，给他做了第一次口交。  
如果能给Charles和他的床上情趣做个数据统计，一定比奔驰的领奖台记录要有看点得多。趁着Charles正在专心用舌头和口腔预热今晚的正餐，Max从Charles的裤子里摸到了他正在寻找的东西：遥控器。  
先试试再说。  
Max按下遥控器，Charles的屁股立刻抽搐了一下，但本人只是微微哼了一声，继续认真地把阴茎送进喉咙。他又往上调了两档，Charles的脚趾绷紧了，吞吐阴茎的动作也不再那么流畅，于是他再次调大震动档位，嗡嗡声在房间里回响。Charles短促地尖叫，然后跌进被子里，无助地蜷起身体，随着快感痉挛。Max展开宿敌的手指，把自己的掌心叠上去，就像展开一卷画纸，在空白处落下温柔的亲吻。他的阴茎在Charles的穴口浅浅地划过，像是用铅笔描出起稿的线条，然后，他直接撕碎了画布。  
Charles开始尖叫。Max的龟头把震动的跳蛋往更深处顶进去，恐惧和快感让Charles叫到失声，到最后几乎变成抽泣。Max毫无怜悯，一路长驱直入，直到他无法再进入更深，阴囊紧紧贴着Charles的屁股。他猜到Charles可能已经高潮了，便掰过对方的脸，让Charles正视自己。Charles的脸上布满生理性的泪痕，牙齿打战，口水从嘴角流出来。  
“一个人先高潮可不值得表扬，Charles。”Max拍了拍Charles的脸颊，回应他的是轻微的抽噎。他抽出自己的阴茎，再拽住电线，把跳蛋从Charles淫荡的屁股里拉出来，顺便带出更多湿润的液体。Max怀疑Charles可能挤掉了两管润滑剂，这才让自己的后穴像女人一样湿成小河，用手指捅进去就会发出响亮的水声。随着他的动作，Charles夹紧双腿，发出难耐的轻哼。Max掰开Charles的腿，而他的男友用手捂住自己半软的阴茎，可怜兮兮地想让自己再次勃起。  
“Max……Max……”迷蒙之际，Charles仍然需要叫着他的名字，才能唤起性欲，Max觉得这样的Charles实在又可怜又可爱，于是把手指换成阴茎，再次插进去。  
“想要这个？”  
“……我想要所有的。”  
Max找了个舒服的姿势躺下，让Charles坐在他的阴茎上，寻找最能刺激到自己的位置。他伸手抚摸着Charles凸起的盆骨，还有线条分明的腹肌，以及锋利的人鱼线，和不断随着动作起伏拍打在他肚子上的阴茎。Charles全神贯注地操着自己，甚至比他跑排位赛飞行圈时都要认真。他可以在自己的杆位圈里抽空撕掉护目镜贴膜，但现在他甚至没法分神回应Max的呼唤。  
这或许是Charles最真实的样子。Max想。战胜恐惧的方式就是投入恐惧之中，把所有的自己全部交给对手，Charles才能心无旁骛地专注于击败Max。  
要么胜利，要么毁灭。  
Max喜欢这个野心勃勃的疯癫小婊子。他们是一类人，这就是其他人永远没法理解他们总是在争吵，却又总是会回到一张床上的原因。作为奖励，Max换成他来主动，把Charles干得只能发出支离破碎的叫声。  
既然你想要全部，那么我就给你全部的。  
Max把Charles圈在身下，将所有精液都射进了Charles的肚子里。反正明天没有比赛，他丝毫不在意Charles到底会不会发烧或者腰酸得没法走路。Charles用手指把他的头发梳到脑后，在他的额头上印下一吻，然后寻觅着汗水的足迹，与他唇齿相交。  
“所以现在你愿意跟我说话了？”Max问。  
“去你的。”  
Charles咬了他一口，两个人再度滚进被子里。


	3. Sex Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不做爱就不能出去的房间。

Max把他推到墙角，不由分说地吻了上来。两个人的头顶还在冒着热气，发根被汗水浸透，浑身都是橡胶和润滑油的味道，心脏还在为超过三百公里的时速震颤。近乎疼痛的兴奋几乎撕碎他的神经，他的手指抓住Max的后颈，好像这样就能从极度亢奋中重新找到方向。Max粗暴地顶开他的牙齿，不时在激烈的交缠中咬到他的舌头，而他也回以蛮横的吮吸和舔吻，毫不意外地在短短几分钟内就让彼此的下半身硬得发疼。  
他们休息片刻，在因为接吻窒息之前。Max的眼睛蓝得瘆人，仿佛冻结一切的极地深海，汗水停留在眼睛下方，他忍不住凑上前，用亲吻品尝那一点咸味。现在他们开始跑自己的节奏了。Max的手伸进他的防火服下方，一路向上，让他的腰腹暴露在空气中。他觉得再碰一下，自己可能就要射出来了，于是他推开Max。  
“你不会真的想在P房里来一发吧？”  
“不是不可以。”Max的平静令人恼火，“考虑到待会儿我还要出席PR，你可能得自己提着裤子走回法拉利的维修区了。”  
“去你妈的。”Charles揪住Max的胳膊，用吻还击，Max趁机坏心眼地把手伸进Charles的赛车服里，隔着两层贴身布料，揉了两把Charles的阴茎，Charles立刻小声惊呼着射了出来。  
“操！”  
Max吻了吻他的额头：“宝贝儿，很高兴你这么想我，我们晚上再继续。”  
“我恨你，Max Verstappen。”Charles愤愤道。如果他的屁股现在并没有被Max掌握在手里捏圆搓扁，这句话听起来确实有点像宣战的味道。他敢打赌Max不比自己好到哪里去，只是如此轻易就早泄在Max的手里实在让他冒火。  
Max最终停止和他纠缠，转身走向休息室的门，不一会儿，他听到Max的抱怨。  
“这门打不开。他们从外面反锁上了吗？”  
“休息室的门不能锁上，所以我才跟你说别在这儿亲热……”Charles嘀咕着来到Max身边，转动门把，然后和Max面面相觑，“它真的打不开了。”  
“不管是谁搞的恶作剧，我待会儿一定要直接揍他的脸。”  
“算我一个。”Charles真挚地说。  
他们俩在房间里逡巡，没有发现任何线索，只能干瞪着面前正在播放宣传片的屏幕。两个人的身体和头脑都逐渐冷却下来，取而代之的是疑惑和烦躁。突然，屏幕一黑，紧接着跳出几行字符。  
  
性爱房间  
只有做爱才能离开  
  
“……你一定是在逗我。”Charles瞪大眼睛。  
“我发誓一定要宰了这混蛋。”  
Max捏紧拳头。这样的玩笑实在太过头了，即便跟他同处一室的的确是他未公开的男友。当然，他也不敢公开。先不论观众和FIA会怎么想，Dr. Marko和Horner就一定恨不得生吞活剥了Charles，再把他狠狠教训一顿。他决定永远不可能向这个低俗的恶作剧妥协，于是怒气冲冲地拉开墙角的折叠椅，重重坐下。  
“你觉得这些人——不论他们是谁——打算把我们关多久？”Charles问道。  
“不管多久，反正我是不会任人摆布的。”  
“Max。”Charles走到他面前蹲下，他的脑子警铃大作，每次Charles用这种乖巧甜美的笑容看着他的时候，接下来绝对不会发生什么好事。  
“你好紧张。我又不会吃了你，顶多把你撞退赛。”  
“退赛已经足够让我生气了。”Max愤愤道。  
Charles舔了一下嘴唇，把脸凑到他的两腿之间。实话说Max的确想要，如果他刚才没有说出“不会任人摆布”之类的台词，他一定会直接把Charles按倒扒光。假如把面对媒体的Charles比作只会说场面话的漂亮娃娃，赛道上的Charles比作敏捷凶狠的野兽，那么床上的Charles就是这两者的混合体：驯服而狂野，会顺从Max的各种指令，却又总是沉浸在激烈到让人不安的性爱之中。  
Max实在很难抗拒这样的Charles。Charles用手扶住他的大腿内侧，牙齿把赛车服的拉链一直拉到底，然后用鼻尖到下巴的位置轻轻拱着他的阴茎。  
“认真的？”  
Max问。Charles轻轻咬了他一口，隔着防火服也足够让他硬得不行。  
“刚才不是你想在这儿来一炮吗？”  
“操。”  
Max小声骂道。再拒绝的话未免显得太虚伪，他拉开下半身的防火服和内裤，Charles迫不及待地把他的阴茎吞进嘴里，熟练地用手套弄着。Max感受着口腔与咽喉的包裹，还有舌尖的挑逗，下意识揪住Charles的头发，让Charles按照他的节奏来口交。他用脚尖顶了顶Charles的下半身，Charles抬起眼睛，他知道他们两个都很想要继续。  
“转过去，趴到桌子上。”  
Max命令道。Charles乖乖照做，把红色赛车服褪到大腿上，露出白色的贴身防火布料。Max用力拍了Charles的屁股一掌，Charles大叫，却没有挣扎，反而把臀部更往后蹭了一点。Max用力揉捏手里的臀瓣，扯掉Charles下半身的所有衣物。Charles那被冷落的阴茎可怜兮兮地垂在腿间，等待着更多的刺激。  
Max犹豫了一下，说：“我没带安全套……”  
“别留在里面就行。”Charles趴在桌子上，声音闷闷的。他确实有点担心弄伤Charles，虽然他们顶多也就一个周末没上床。他用双手扶住Charles的腰，一点点把龟头塞进Charles的屁股，让Charles发出吃痛的吸气声。  
“放松点。”Max又拍了一下Charles的屁股，“你要把我夹断了。”  
Charles确实在努力放松，直到后穴能够完整容纳Max的阴茎。挺动几下之后，Charles总算能够适应Max的大小，Max也不再觉得自己像个强奸犯了。Charles忍不住想伸手摆弄自己的阴茎，被Max察觉，手背上吃了一掌。  
“别碰。”  
Charles发出一声呜咽。他按住Charles的背，手掌下的肌肉因为疼痛和快感绷成琴弦，只有他能够拨响。Charles翻过身，后背以下都被Max悬空架起来，感受Max的阴茎贯穿身体。  
“Max……Max……！”  
Charles叫着他的名字，被他一把掐住阴茎的根部，高潮戛然而止。Charles想要尖叫，却因为悬空的快感而无法发出声音，Max又用力冲撞了几下，拔出阴茎，两个人一块射在Charles的肚子上。  
“……这也太爽了。”Charles躺在桌上，用手臂挡住脸。Max抓来一包纸巾收拾残局，把沉浸在高潮余韵中的Charles拎起来，丢到一边。Charles脱掉上衣，在找到自己的T恤之前，又从Max的嘴边偷到一吻。  
“我不会再跟你做了。”Max冷酷地说。  
Charles捏住Max的裤裆：“这个恶作剧还不错，不是吗？”  
“下次你自己动的话倒不是不可以。”Max用力拍了Charles的屁股一巴掌，“现在，快穿好衣服滚回你的红色工厂去。”  
“去你的，Max。”Charles用法语骂道。  
“操你，Charles。”  



End file.
